Roller Coaster Murder Case
Episode 1 YTV is the very first episode of the ''Detective Conan'' anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on January 8, 1996 and in the United States on May 24, 2004. A remastered version of this episode was broadcast in Japan on April 4, 2009. Summary The story follows about a boy named as Shinichi Kudō that solved a case at a mansion. The next day, on his way to school, his case was all over the news and was being satisfied by that. His best friend Ran Mōri later showed up walking their way to school. At school, Ran remembers what Shinichi promised her, but seems to have forgotten. Shinichi does remember it later, which on the next day, the two went to Tropical Land, a theme park located in Beika City. There a man has been decapitated while they where in the roller coaster. Shinichi solved the case, which after solving the case, he is following one of the suspicious men that he has seen on the roller coaster. There he finds a shocking discovery, but didn't noticed his partner which Shinichi has been smacked unconscious. The men in black gives Shinichi a poison which turns his body into a elementary kid. Plot The episode begins at a dinner party in a mansion. There the one of the guests leave the main room to go somewhere else all alone. Later, a unknown person then arrived to the guest and shoots him. Everyone on the party has heard of the sound that came off from the gun and starts running towards the room and sees one of the guests dead on the ground. Later, Inspector Megure appears at the mansion, which the landlord asks Inspector Megure how much longer he is about to detain his guests, because he has no time for those investigations because there is no any evidence founded. Meguire tells the landlord that how much he complains, the victim was one of his guests and if he could bear with it a little longer. The landlord then asks Inspector Meguire that the murdered is still around the mansion. Then a boy comes into the room explaining that the crime took place in a sealed room that was locked from the inside and that the murderer entered through the balcony from a adjacent window and has escaped the same way. The ground below had no traces and based on that the murder must have been committed by someone in the mansion. The landlord says that it is impossible because there is as least 10 meters gap from the window to the balcony, which he has one question left for that which is: how can anyone jump across that. The boy explains, that if one makes use of the roof's eaves, then the distance to the balcony is not more than 2 meters. The landlord says that it is a naive deduction, which he asks him, if the gap is 2 meters, and the eaves are only 10 centimetres wide, how does one safely return. The boy explains before the murderer left the first room, he fixed an end of a rope there. When leaving the second room, he fixed the other end onto the balcony, and then climbed back. Inspector Meguire then asks the boy about how the person untie the rope on the balcony. The boy explains that at the end of the rope, there was a rod attached to it and it would hold between the balcony's post due to a constant tension in the rope, so with a little bit of slack it can be removed. The boy then suggest Inspector Meguire to go to the balcony and check and that he will find some marks on the spot where the rod was held. Inspector Meguire then wonders why Yamazaki would wait in a locked room. The boy believes that the murderer had some important information to tell him, and has instructed him to lock the door from the inside and wait. The landlord then became angry telling the boy that he is straying from the point, now he wants to know who have killed Yamazaki. The boy then explains a little bit more further who the suspect possibly could be and points towards the landlord. The landlord tells the boy that his leg hasn't been recovered yet, which the boy throws a world globe towards him which he avoids the attack on him, which everyone is shocked to see that he can stand perfectly. The boy then tells the landlord that his leg has been recovered three months ago. Inspector Meguire then tells the landlord that they contacted his doctor and told him everything. They have also uncovered everything that the landlord and Yamazaki performed secret money transactions. The landlord then tries to escape which the boy kicked the glove towards the back of his head and falls down. The man has been arrested, which Inspector Meguire thanks the boy known as Shinichi Kudō for solving the case. The next day in the morning, a loud noise was made, which woke up Shinichi. Shinichi then opens the window and asks Professor Agasa to keep it quiet. Professor Agasa tells Shinichi that he wanted to wake him up. Shinichi then brought Professor Agasa to his place to take care for his wounds. Shinichi asks Professor Agasa what that experiment was all about, which Professor Agasa tells Shinichi that it must be a secret between them. Professor Agasa explains that it is a prototype rocketpack for humans, which he hopes that it works which he believes that it can solve traffic problems and that he can be rich. He then accidentally activates the rocketpack and launches himself towards the bookshelf. Shinichi tells Agasa that his rocketpack doesn't work. At a detective agency, someone is angered against Shinichi, which he is seen hitting his picture multiple times. His daughter tells him to control himself, which her father explains that Shinichi uses the role of a high school student to be a detective that his business is gone. His daughter tells him that it isn't his fault because Shinichi is very good. She then leaves the house after her father rips the newspaper. Shinichi's case is spread around Japan and a lot of peoples are watching how Shinichi is getting praised. On his way to school he is been smiling and laughing about his popularity until he gets smacked by someone. The person is known to be Ran Mōri, the two then were been heading towards school. On their way to school, Shinichi kicked the ball straight into a soccer net when the ball was out of it's field. Ran tells Shinichi that he could be a hero on the national team if he didn't stopped player soccer. Shinichi explains Ran why he plays soccer in the first place. After that Shinichi told Ran his desire to become a great detective as his idol Sherlock Holmes, Ran asks Shinichi why he isn't a mystery writer just like his father. Shinichi tells Ran that he don't want to write about a detective, but he wants to be a detective and to become the Holmes of the modern era. Shinichi then shows the fan letters to show Ran the popularity of a detective. Ran tells Shinichi why he is not serious with just one. Shinichi stares at Ran which Ran asks him why he is looking at her. Shinichi then tells Ran that they must hurry before they get late to get in class. Ran tells Shinichi to wait and remembers him his promise to her for tomorrow, but Shinichi doesn't remember it clearly. Ran tells Shinichi clearly about what he has told her, which Shinichi looked under Ran's skirt, which Ran smacked him away, which he does remember his promise to her. A long moment later, there is a scene where someone is crying, letting a tear drop on a necklace. The next day, at Tropical Land, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko are getting out of a entertainment attraction. Ayumi then tells them to ride on the Mystery Coaster, but Mitsuhiko reminds her that they only got money to take the bus back home. Ayumi tells them that there is no need to worry and that she will handle it. Shinichi and Ran are heading towards the Mystery Coaster, which Ran has noticed that there is still space left. Shinichi then sees Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko sneaking in for a free ride in the mystery coaster. In the line for the Mystery Coaster, Shinichi is talking to Ran about Sherlock Holmes and is testing out a skill about how Holmes met Wattson. Afterwards, Shinichi tells Ran how he discovered to know some things from the lady, which Ran tells Shinichi that he was cheating. Ran then asks Shinichi how long he is going to hold the lady's hand. Shinichi forgot that he was holding it, and he released it afterwards. A man than yells at Shinichi that he has separated him from his friends. Shinichi suggests that they will take their seats, they refuse it, because they don't want to disturb Kishida and Aiko. Shinichi then sees the two kissing, which he has his own imagination where he confesses his love to Ran. Ran reminds Shinichi that they are now to step into the roller coaster and drags him with her. Meanwhile, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko are heading towards the roller coaster to get a free ride. Once entering the roller coaster, Shinichi is still talking about Sherlock Holmes. Later, two men's appeared and cut the line to get into the roller coaster. Shinichi was still continuing about Holmes, which Ran had enough of that and thus she was playing with Shinichi's feeling, which left Shinichi annoyed by that. Once the roller coaster is about to move, Ran is saying that she is really looking forwards for it, and is holding Shinichi's hand once the roller coaster goes downwards. Once the roller coaster is still in motion, Shinichi got something on his forehead which he believes to be water, then he sees something and once the roller coaster gets out of the tunnel, they do a huge discovery that Kishida has been decapitated. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko has sees the action, but not clearly, which Ayumi finds pearls. After the ride, the police rushes towards the theme park, which Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi got scared believing that they are coming for them. Shinichi approach them wanting to ask them some questions. Ayumi remembers Shinichi, saying that he is a detective, which Shinichi says his name to her. The police has arrived at the crime scene, where Shinichi suddenly appears explaining Inspector Megure the situation. After that Shinichi did his deduction, he says that Hitomi is the one who has killed Kishida, which she first denies it, but Shinichi closed her words which she reveals that she is the killer and the reason why she had killed Kishida is because he dumped her for Aiko. After the crime, Shinichi and Ran are walking around Tropical Land, which Shinichi sees one of the men in black at the roller coaster acting suspicious. Shinichi decided to follow him and sees him with a other man. Shinichi eavesdropped him and discovers that it is very serious. Not noticing his partner, Shinichi has been smacked to the ground which the men in black gives Shinichi a drug which he feels heavy pain as that his bones are melting. Later, Shinichi is found by some police men, which one calling him a "kid". Major events * Shinichi meets the men in black for the first time. * Shinichi meets Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko for the first time. * Shinichi is getting a drug from one of the men in black and shrinks to a 7-year old kid. : For a list of all major events in the anime, please see the timeline of events. Trivia Errors * Once Professor Agasa accidentally started his prototype rocket pack and was flying straight towards the wall, his eyes has been smaller into dots and the sclera is shown to be his skin color. It can be a error due a little upper of the lower side of the glass, there is a line seen that was supposed to be his eyes. * Once Shinichi's face was on the television, Shinichi's sclera where removed. Only his pupils were shown. * When Genta is about to hit Mitshuhiko after telling Shinichi that "they didn't slip in the Mystert Coaster", Genta's mouth isn't seen. Changes Dub changes Differences between the manga chapter and anime episode * Shinichi's deduction in the manga was not that detailed as that in the anime, also the landlord was the one who gave Shinichi all those questions, while in the manga, the guests where the one who gave Shinichi the questions. * It was actually not showed in the manga how the landlord was killed. The information has been taken from the manga, Shinichi was explaining the situation on how the landlord could possibly killed his wife. * In the manga, the landlord has killed his wife instead of his partner, known is that the landlord killed his wife due to a unknown reason, while the reason in the episode that the landlord has killed his partner is known. * In the manga, Shinichi has kicked the wheelchair of the landlord to see if he could stand perfectly, instead of throwing a world globe towards him in this episode. * In the manga, the scene after the case was set the next day after school, instead of next day in the morning that has showed in this episode. * Professor Agasa and Kogorō Mōri were never introduced in the first chapter. Kogorō was only mentioned but his official debut in the manga was in second chapter. * In the manga, Shinichi was kicking the ball back to some kids, but in this episode, he kicked it right into the net. * In the manga, there was no scene where there was someone crying on a necklace. * Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko were never introduced in the first chapter of the manga series until Chapter 17. * Actually, after the incident with Kishida, in the manga, it was seen that Shinichi stepped away from the roller coaster. In the anime, the scene has not been showed. * In the manga when Shinichi was running towards the men in black, Ran stopped after she decided to ask him where he is going. In the anime, Ran's shoelace has been broken. * In the manga, Shinichi had a camera, but in the anime, he is just eavesdropping. * In the manga, Vodka is about to shoot the company president, in the anime, it has been left out. Credits In other languages References